Surviving the Outbreak
by REAddict
Summary: You know, Kevins not as reckless as hes cracked up to be, maybe just a little too cocky for his own good. A little twist on what he experienced during the outbreak. Ch.8 Posted!
1. Chapter 1

Surviving the Outbreak

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters off of Resident Evil mentioned.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The end of Kevin Ryman, of the Raccoon Police Department's, shift was nearing. Besides the huge riot that had broken out at the football match that evening, Kevin's life was beginning to get very hectic. He had been and alcoholic since he was a teenager, he failed to get on the S.T.A.R.S. team, and he had a lot of fellow officers who hated his guts. He had no clue that this would be the night that would change his life forever.

But as he sat there one quiet evening, already halfway drunk, he could only think of one thing.

Suddenly, she comes walking in. Rae slowly walks up, puts the folder on his desk and looks up at him with burdened eyes. The eyes that once looked so bright and alive were now tired and broken. This was the person he had fallen for. He loved her and would die for her.

"Here's the paperwork for the riot, Kevin."

He looks up at her with one eyebrow raised, he knew better.

"You didn't come all the way down here to give me that sweetheart."

She sighs and puts her Capri out in the vacant ashtray sitting on his desk. She looks down.

"Your right, I didn't."

Kevin moves some papers, clearing a spot for her to sit.

He and Rae had been having an affair for the past two months. She had been the only woman he had ever been with, and he was falling in love with her. He saw the ring on her finger, and it killed him knowing that he was taking someone's wife. He knew it was rotten but something inside him told him to keep going. It was tearing him apart. But he loved her more than life itself.

She sits on the corner of his desk and looks at him, sniffling.

"Kevin, I can't do this anymore"

He reaches up and wipes a tear from her cheek

"Rae, before you say anything, let me tell you something."

She nods.

"I have a lot on my plate right now. I'm an alcoholic, and I've been one sine I was thirteen. I'm not sure of anything anymore. Nothing seems to work out. I failed to get on the S.T.A.R.S. team, twice in fact, almost everybody here seems to hate me. I'm a damn good cop Rae, but, I just don't know what's going on with me. I'm so unsure."

Rae nods and sniffles.

"But Rae, there is absolutely one thing I am positive of."

"Kevin, don't."

"I'm falling in love with you Rae."

She then bursts out crying, putting her head in her hands.

"You are the only woman I have ever been with."

He grabs her teary face and raises it to his.

"I lost it to you Rae, and for a reason. "

She sobs and sobs. This was torture for him, seeing her in such pain, but it was something he had to explain to her.

"I love you Rae. I really do. From the minute I saw you."

She grabs his hand and presses it on her lips. Kevin pulls her down onto his lap and wraps his arms around her.

"Kevin, I can't cheat on my husband any more."

"You're right, and you shouldn't. But if you ever need anything Rae, I would do anything for you."

"No Kevin, you don't understand, I can't even be married to the guy anymore. I can't even love him."

"What?"

"I've been married for three years and he treats me like less of a person every day. He ignores me. He's too busy with his life. He just doesn't give a shit and neither do I. I hate him Kevin. I hate him."

Kevin takes a deep, deep breath.

"Well Rae, if you want you can leave him. I would do anything to be with you. You know that. I love you."

"I love you too Kevin."

He kisses her hard on the lips and holds her tight. His stomach was fluttering terribly by now.

He then looks at the clock. It was midnight.

"Rae my shift is done, I need to punch out, but if you want you can meet me at J's Bar. We can get things figured out. Other wise I'll see you on Monday. Either way, I love you, and I'll do anything to help you." he says, looking into her eyes.

"Ok sweets, I'll see you later. We'll work through this mess, I'm sure. So I'll see you around."

She gets off his lap. He grabs her wrist and pulls her close to him kissing her once again.

"Goodbye Rae."

"Bye Kevin."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter one, I hope you guys like, the gore will follow soon, don't get your panties in a knot. Please be nice and review my story, I worked hard on it, and the favor will certainly be returned. Thank you very very very much!


	2. Chapter 2

Once again…I do not own Resident Evil

8888888

Kevin sits in his car a while before entering J's. _Did she say she was going to meet me here? Or did she say Monday? What the hell am I doin? I'm a bad man…_

He takes a deep breath before locking his car and entering J's, still in his uniform. A ritual he performed quite often. One of the bartenders rolls her eyes as she sees officer Ryman enter the bar. Seeing him come in every day and walk out with is eyes barely able to open made her sick. The fact that he was a law enforcer, made her even sicker.

He takes a seat in his usual spot and puts his hands on the counter top. Cindy approaches him. He didn't look the same as he usually did. Usually he marched into J's, all huffy puffy like he owned the place. Tonight he looked scared like a kid.

"Hey Kevin what can I get for you?" Cindy smiles.

Kevin jumps slightly and looks up at Cindy.

"Geeze you scared me." He looks at her with wide, steel blue eyes.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Oh OK. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Yeah why don't you just get me my usual Miller, and maybe something a little stronger too."

Cindy smiles and shakes her head.

"Oh Kevin, all right."

He and Cindy were the only two that pretty much talked at that place. Tonight the usual people were there, Alyssa, the reporter, Jim doing his usual crossword puzzles, Dave, the plumber, who hardly said anything except for what he wanted to eat and drink, Mark the security guard, who was pretty nice for the most part, and doctor George, who never looked up from his computer. He also noticed a young Asian girl who disappeared after he noticed her staring at him. She hardly looked old enough to be in there anyways.

There were a few people in there that Kevin didn't recognize, but usually when he got out of there he didn't even recognize himself.

Jen, one of the other bartenders looks at Kevin.

"Hey Kevin, do ya still got your badge?" she sneers.

"Yes, Jen I do." he waves back.

"That sucks."

Will looks at her with his mouth open.

"Knock it off Jen."

She looks at him and frowns.

"Just leave the guy alone." he says, drying off the counter on the opposite side.

"Whatever."

Cindy walks over to Kevin with a beer and a shot glass. She sets the beer on the counter and fills the shot glass with some Absolute Vodka.

"Thanks Cin."

"You betcha Kevin."

Cindy walks away. Kevin drinks and looks up at the T.V.

"_There was a disruption at today's football match…."_

Kevin raises his glass and salutes to the T.V.

"Hey Kevin."

Suddenly he looks to the left of him and what he sees almost causes him to spill his drink. There was Rae standing there smiling at him, with a tight black shirt on and a tattered, short jean skirt. She was also wearing a pair of high biker looking boots that went up to her knees almost. Much different than her usual secretary outfit. _God damn._

"Wanna drink?" He smiles and raises the glass to his mouth.

"Oh boy, do I ever."

He passes the shot glass over to her. She looks at him and raises one eyebrow.

"You must have some plans for me tonight!"

He inhales some beer bye accident and starts coughing. She bursts out laughing and takes the shot. He smiles over at her.

"Think that's funny huh?"

"Yep."

Cindy sets another beer and shot on the counter in front of them. She smirks at Kevin. He winks back. He looks over and notices Jim staring at Rae, and scoots closer to her. Jim looks up at him and quickly returns his eyes to the crossword.

"So how did it go at back at home?"

Rae runs one hand through her thick, sandy brown hair.

"Ooof, well I walked out the door with him screaming and cussing saying he was going to kick my ass if I left him. He pushed me into the counter before when I told him I never wanted to see his sorry ass again. He was pretty drunk."

She pulls a section of her skirt down revealing a huge bruise starting to form on her hip.

"What?! He won't lay a hand on you ever again if I have something to do about it."

Things like that, bugged the shit out of Kevin, he could already feel is face starting to get hot. Kevin loved to drink, but never understood how a man could ever even lay a hand on a woman, drunk or not drunk. He went to many domestics in his time, and busted a lot guy's heads who thought they would pick a fight with their own spouse. There was a place for them…the slammer.

"What about your things?"

"Well I got a lot of the stuff into my car before he got home, the important stuff, but I'm going to have to go back to get the rest." she says, taking her other shot.

"Well not without me."

She lights up a cigarette, grabbing a nearbye ashtray.

"I don't even know why he cares in the first place, I mean that was like the first time I talked to him all week. He doesn't even care about me."

"Well I do, I love you, and if that piece of shit tries anything, he's dead. He doesn't deserve you."

"Well here's you chance Kevin he's standing at the doorway." she points.

The guy, thin, with crooked brown eyes, immediately spots Rae and storms over to her. She gets up and faces him.

"You better get your ass home right now." he says quietly.

"Go home, Dale." Rae says back to him glaring in his face.

He suddenly grabs her arm and pulls her toward him.

"What did you just say to me? You better watch your mouth."

_That's it._ Kevin gets up and steps right up to the guy. He was a lot bigger than him, and towered over him. He could pound this guy into the floor without even trying. He grabs him by the collar and pulls him closer, looking into his eyes viciously.

"And you, better take your fucking hand off her." he says as he picks him up off the floor slightly, throws him back, causing him to lose his footing.

He almost falls on his ass, looking at Kevin with wide eyes. Rae's big green eyes were just as wide, as she steps behind Kevin.

By then everybody was looking. Fights did not happen too often at J's and when they did, Kevin was usually the one breaking them up. Will looks over to Cindy getting ready to call 911, because if Kevin did get into a scrap, he feared that person would be leaving in a body bag. She shakes her head at him. She had never seen Kevin so pissed off, but she didn't want to interfere, because she knew he wouldn't do anything too stupid, and she knew he would have that guy out of there in no time. She had an understanding of Kevin.

"Is this the guy you've been screwing?" he looks at Rae.

"Yeah I am, and I'm also the guy who is going to break you in half if you don't turn around and get the fuck out of here."

Kevin's blood was boiling by now. The guy rolls his sleeves up and starts approaching Kevin. Will looks over at Cindy pleading to call the cops. She shakes her head even harder and walks up to him.

"Were not calling the cops unless someone is dying, Kevin knows what he's doing." She whispers.

The guy gets right up to Kevin's face, which Kevin had to hand it to him that he was pretty damn brave. Kevin squeezes his fists, holding his patience. His heart was pounding in his chest. He wanted to hear what this douche-bag had to say for himself.

"Fuck…" Rae says backing up quite a ways as she twiddles her hair nervously.

"I hope it was good, you fucking pig."

_OK he's out of here. _Kevin puts his hand on the guy's chest, slowly pushing him toward the door. Suddenly the guy pushes Kevin's arm away and thrusts one of his fists at him. Kevin grabs the fist and twists his arm around, causing it to crackle, and shoves him at the door. He hits the door open with his face and tumbles out onto the street, most definitely breaking his nose in the process.

_If that little cocksucker wants more, he's got it right here._ The guy gets back up, and wipes blood of his face, which was pretty messed up bye now. Kevin puffs up his chest and glares at the guy.

"Start movin' or I'm going to come out there and finish kicking the fuck out of you!" he says as the guy continues to look at him, wiping blood that was gushing from his nose.

The guy makes a motion like he's going to walk back in, but decides that it may not be the best move.

_That's what I thought you piece of shit._ And that's the last of him they saw, as he walked into the darkness of the streets, probably heading to one of the downtown bars.

Kevin turns around to see Cindy comforting Rae.

"No more fighting in here Kevin, Will almost pissed himself." says Cindy.

"Oh you don't have to worry, that's the last well see of him."

Kevin sits down next to Rae. She smiles up at him.

"Thanks."

"No problem, he shouldn't be hurting you. And he won't do it again."

"Can we go to your place now?"

"We sure can my love."

He gets up and grabs her bye the hand, holding it shakily. Everybody is still looking at them, but put their heads back down as soon as they see Kevin look back. Suddenly Will points to the T.V.

"Hey you guys look!!!" he says with wide eyes.

Images of the city being blocked off were flashing on the screen with the Umbrella logo following. Cindy who had been watching the whole time, horrified puts her hand over her heart.

"You guys, there's been an accident in the Umbrella Factory. There blocking off the city!" she says in panic.

Rae and Kevin both look at the screen as the reporter tells people to stay in their homes until further notice. Everyone else is watching the screen intently.

"Kevin what's going on?" Rae asks.

Suddenly the bar door opens. Will looks at the person who looks to be rather beat up and dirty.

"Hmm? What a weird customer….."

888888888888888

End of Chapter 2. Hope you guys liked. Please review I really appreciate it. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Again, I do not own RE Outbreak.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Mark looks at the strange man, squinting.

"Who is this guy?"

Suddenly, the other guard, a much older man, slips out of his chair, and hits the floor with a huge THUD!

"Damnit! He's unconscious!" Mark shouts and immediately tends to him.

Rae grabs Kevin's hand tightly.

Will walks up to the stranger, who was standing there with his head down.

"Hey man are you…"

Suddenly Will's eyes widen as he sees the man's face. He slowly tries to step back as the man raises his head. Kevin sees the face as well. It's green looking and covered with puke. One of the man's eyes had been gouged out, and the yellow ooze from his eyeball was running down his cheek, blending in with the puke as it oozed down his face.

_What in the hell?_

Before Kevin can speak, the man charges toward Will, grabbing him by the shoulders, and latching onto his tender neck muscles. Will screams in terror as the blood splatters on the floor, but manages to shove the guy out the door, locking it soon after.

By then, Will's neck was gushing with blood, and he collapses. Kevin begins to approach him, realizing the severity of the wound, making sure Rae was close behind him. Suddenly a face covered in slime and gore hits the window, causing Kevin to jump back and scream.

_What the fuck is going on?_

In shock, he tries to approach Will again, but is pulled back by Rae.

"Kevin, don't."

He turns around and looks at her. She was clearly terrified, her eyes wide and green. He nods at her.

By then, everybody in the bar was screaming, and running around like mad. Kevin couldn't concentrate under all the noise. Cindy was crying and covering her ears desperately. She had a towel in her hand which she brought over to Will, who by now, was white as the towel. As soon as she placed it on his neck it became saturated in dark red blood.

Kevin looks back down at Rae.

"Let's go in the bathroom!" he shouts.

She nods and spins around, heading for the bathroom with his hand in hers. She makes a stop at the bar counter, grabbing a small handgun that was laying there.

The noise of the monsters hitting the glass, and the moaning, was enough to drive anybody over the deep end.

They get into the bathroom. Rae spins around to Kevin, panting heavily. He can see her heart clearly pounding in her chest.

"Kevin this is insane! Those people are dead! What the fuck is going on!?!"

Kevin puts his hands on her shoulders and looks her in the eyes.

"Rae listen to me, this is really important, we need to get out of the city."

"Kevin, tell me what's going on!"

He sighs and makes sure his gun is loaded.

"Remember the S.T.A.R.S Team members that were sent to the Arklay's?"

She nods.

"Well there were investigating similar killings out there and they discovered a secret Umbrella laboratory, in this old mansion. They never came back."

"Umbrella made these monsters! Why?"

"I don't know Rae, but I do know that we need to get the hell out of here, because I can bet money that this city is more than quarantined. I bet they'd nuke us in a heartbeat to cover their asses."

"Oh my God."

"That's why I need you to stay by my side, sweetheart. Don't go more than two feet from me. I'll keep you safe Rae, I'm going to get us outta here."

"I'm scared."

"I'm scared too Rae, as hard as it may sound, we need to be calm, and concentrate on getting out of here. Were most likely going to see some really shitty stuff out there, but we can't lose ourselves, we need to be brave and help each other out. Can you do that for me?"

She nods, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"And I promise, to keep you safe Rae, no matter what happens."

He pulls her close to him and wraps his arms around her, nuzzling his nose into her fluffy, sandy brown hair. He can feel her beginning to tremble.

"Kevin, lets get the fuck out of here."

"All right."

The loud bang and the sound of glass shattering in the next room, causes Kevin to reluctantly let go of her. They hear everyone begin to scream.

Kevin looks down at Rae, grabbing her hand tightly. They walk towards the door preparing for the very worst. But little did they know, this was only the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rae

Disclaimer: I do not own RE, boo hoo. I do not own any of the outbreak characters.

Sorry for the wait guys, but here it is!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kevin takes a deep breath and kicks open the door. Bye then, all hell had broken loose. There were about 5 zombies feasting on what appeared to be Will. His arms were frantically grabbing and scratching at the floor. He turns to Rae, who's mouth is open, as a single tear runs down her cheek.

"Turn away."

Instead of wasting ammo on a lost cause, Kevin looks around for a way out. He looks over at Mark, who was helping Bob to his feet screaming "OH SHIT!"

The zombies were everywhere chasing whoever was close to him. Cindy was hitting at them with a broom, and Dave was hurling wrenches from his tool belt at them, but nothing was helping, as the monsters just kept coming and coming. Everybody was screaming so loud, running in all directions in a panic.

Kevin shakes his head. Suddenly Rae screams, and out of the corner of his eye he sees one of those monsters lunging at him. The bullet swiftly placed between the monsters eyes sent it drooping to the floor.

"This is fucked up."

Rae looks at him, not panicking, but trying desperately to figure things out.

"Kevin where's that door lead to?"

"The roof but its locked."

Rae runs out into the crowd by the bar counter.

"RAE!" Kevin screams.

"Everybody, look for a key!" she says

"Its OVER!" Cindy yells.

Suddenly Rae spots the small shiny key on the bar counter. She runs over to Kevin with wide eyes.

"Got it!"

Kevin looks at Rae.

"That was more than two feet."

"Sorry."

He shoots one zombie right between the eyes just before it latches onto Cindy. She was screaming, gasping for breath. She looks over at Kevin in terror.

"COME ON!" he screams.

By then there were only 5 of them. He, Rae, Mark, Alyssa, and Cindy, were the only ones that hadn't fled the scene. They all start crowding to the door.

"BACK OFF! ONE AT A TIME!" he yells, holding Rae's arm firmly.

Suddenly George comes bursting out of the bathroom door.

"Wait! WAIT!" he screams frantically.

"Hurry up!"

They all get into the doorway, slamming it shut behind them, finding themselves standing in front of a large stairway. The moon casts a faint light up each stair, lighting the way eerily. Cindy was crying making it hard to hear anything that lay ahead of them.

"Shut up!" snaps Alyssa.

Suddenly something hits the door behind them, almost sending it right of the hinges. Cindy screams and begins running, followed by everybody else besides Kevin, Rae and Mark, who was trying to help Bob up the stairs.

"God dammit! What are you guys doing, wait! Fuckin' idiots. Come on you guys."

They run up the stairs after them. Suddenly ahead of them they can hear a window breaking followed by Cindy screaming again. This time it sounded bad. She must have gotten bitten. They rush up the stairs to find George bashing a zombie with a scrub brush. Cindy was standing next to Alyssa holding her arm, which by now had small trickles of blood dripping off of it. Kevin shoots the zombie, as George wasn't getting very far with it using a scrub brush. Its body goes limp and begins twitching. Everybody looks up at Kevin, who shakes his head.

"This is why we don't just charge into areas we don't know are safe. From now on, were following me. Are you okay Cin?"

She looks up at him and nods. Her chin is quivering. They had to find her help and fast, before she turned into a zombie.

The noise of the monsters outside could still be heard on the inside, along with the noises of people screaming, meeting their doom. The noise is enough to put anybody over the deep end.

They make their way into the room that contained the lockers for the bar workers. Kevin shuts the door and makes sure it is secure. Everybody is looking in the lockers taking out various weapons and ammo. Rae grabs onto Kevin's hand. The moon is shining brightly in the room and there is a cold draft coming from the open window.

"Now," Kevin sighs.

Everybody stops what they are doing and looks at him.

"Let's talk about how we get the hell out of here."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sorry for the wait. Please Review, they are greatly appreciated and the favor will be returned. THANK YOU!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own RE Outbreak.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ok." Kevin says.

Everybody is reloading weapons, trying to catch their breath.

"We need to find a way onto the roof so when we get out there look for any keys, maps, anything that will help us. Got it?"

Everybody nods.

"What ever you do, stay close and pay attention. You're going to get killed if you try and defeat this on your own. And that's a promise."

Kevin continues to reload his .45 Automatic. Rae lights up a cigarette. After she takes a big drag, she slowly blows it out looking at Kevin. The not-knowing-what-to-expect look on her face reminded of the first time he saw her.

_She had been getting a tour from the other secretary, Susan who was older than the hills, but the funniest, most entertaining 65-year-old, anybody could ever meet. It was Rae's first day, and as Kevin walked around the corner, running into the small 21-year-old, his heart felt like it stopped beating for the 3 seconds he looked at the most beautiful face he had ever seen. The face he couldn't get enough of to the very day. In those three seconds he decided that life was worth living. Those were the three seconds that changed his life. _

_Rae smiled back at him causing him to spill his coffee as he tried his hardest to get back through the office room door._

"_I wonder what got into that big Oof. Did you see the look on his face!" Susan laughed._

"Kevin"

Kevin looks up at her.

"Are you ok?"

He smiles at her.

"Yeah I was thinking of the first time I saw you in the R.P.D."

"When you spilled coffee all over yourself." She smirks.

He lets out a gruff laugh.

"That would be correct."

She takes another drag and smiles as she blows it out. She also continues to load her gun. The temptation to devour her was almost overwhelming with Kevin's love for guns, but now wasn't the time . She looks at him once more and raises one eyebrow, her green eyes illuminating in the moonlight.

"What."

"I didn't know you knew how to handle a gun." He smirks.

"I know how to handle a lot of things."

A large grin begins to spread across his face.

"Shiiit." He smirks.

By then George had gotten the bleeding in Cindy's arm to stop bleeding and the attachment that had begun to grow between the two was becoming obvious.

"Just keep pressure on it sweetheart. We'll get you to someone who can help you." says George.

"Ok." She says back, uncertain if such a person existed but trusting in George.

Alyssa walks up to Kevin and Rae.

"So are we just going to sit in here and wait for something to find us or are we going to find a way out?"

"The door across the way is locked." Kevin looks up at her.

"No shit."

Rae glares up at her.

"Excuse me, you with the big mouth." Rae says.

"What."

"I got the key right fuckin' here now chill out we have to wait for Bob to regain his strength."

Kevin could tell Rae didn't like her from the begining, just by the way she looked at her.

"Yeah and what if Bob only slows us down." She snaps back.

Mark looks up at her and frowns.

"Then so be it, were not leaving anybody behind." Rae says getting in Alyssa's face.

Kevin looks up at them. He had never seen Rae act like this.

"Hey Kevin, will you tell your little filly to sit down."

"But if you piss me off enough I have a good mind to throw you right off the roof. You got a big fuckin' mouth."

"Good luck with that, runt." Alyssa laughs.

Suddenly Rae pulls out her knife and leaps at Alyssa, who lets out a little scream, backing up quickly. Kevin immediately gets up and catches Rae, who's arms are ready to start hurting.

"Woah, woah, WOAH, Rae."

"Don't fuck with me, there's nothing I hate more than mouthy bitches, and YOU, better watch it." She points.

Suddenly they hear a horrible crash in the next room followed by the moaning of a pack of zombies. Cindy begins to cry again.

"Everyone be quiet." Kevin says.

With his body tense and ready he looks up at everyone.

"Stick together and follow me. Shoot anything that isn't completely dead yet. Use your brain and don't do stupid things. Follow me, we have to get out of here."

With that everyone gets up. Rae raises her gun and puts her other hand over the key. She looks up at Kevin and nods.


	6. Chapter 6

Kevin kicks the door open. A series of gunshots and splatters can be heard as bodies begin to fall on the floor. Rae bolts to the door, pushing people out of the way. She shoves the kev in and unlocks the door. As soon as the door opens everybody crowds toward the door trying to all get through at once.

"One at a time!!!" Kevin shouts, pulling him and Rae to the front.

They run up the stairs and fly through the old wooden door with numbers over it.

"COME ON!" Kevin screams holding Rae's hand.

They run into the huge room with wall to wall bottles of alcohol. Finally they reach a dead end. Cindy runs up the ramp and hits the shutter that is locked shut.

"NO! It's locked!" She starts crying.

Alyssa looks at Kevin angrily.

"Dead end, thanks, now were trapped."

Suddenly they can hear pounding from the door they came from. The zombies had followed them all the way up there. Kevin sits and thinks with his heart beating heavily beneath his vest. Rae looks at him. He eyes a hole in the wall up by where the crates labeled "WHISKEY" are stacked.

"Hey! There's a way out!" He points.

Cindy looks up at him and then looks where he is pointing. George was checking on her arm which had begun to bleed again from her hitting the door.

"Kevin has anybody ever recommended for you to go to A.A.??" she tries to laugh.

"What? No Cindy not the booze, look up at the wall where the crates are stacked."

She looks up.

"Ohhhh, but how are we going to get up there?"

Rae runs up to the forklift.

"If we raise the lift we should be able to climb the ladder and cross here but I don't see a key, shit." Rae says reaching for her pack of cigarettes.

Mark lets go of Bob, who was looking pretty rough by now, and walks up to Kevin.

"There was a door back there, if you want to check there, I can cover you. We need to get Bob some help fast, he's not doing so well."

Kevin signals for Rae to come back. He looks at Mark and then loads up his .45 Automatic.

"Ok Mark, me and Rae will go check it out."

Suddenly they can hear the door get shoved open by the zombies followed by dragging footsteps and moaning. Rae looks at Kevin.

"Ok sweetheart were going to run back into that room, stay right behind me."

She nods. Kevin looks back at Mark as the zombies start to walk around the corner. Mark carefully aims and shoots each zombie in the head. He wasn't quite as skilled as Kevin but after a couple of shots he managed to give the lethal dose. Kevin nods at Mark, grabs Rae's hand tightly and takes off running, leaping over bodies as they go like soldiers at boot camp.

They run until they get to the door. Just as Kevin grabs the handle a zombie flies through the other door grabbing onto Rae.

"NO!" Kevin screams tackling the zombie.

He rips the zombie off of Rae who was screaming her brains out, terrified beyond all belief. He grabs the zombie by the hair and stomps the back of its neck with a huge CRUNCH! The zombie falls to the floor with a broken spinal cord and chomping jaws. Rae gets up, still screaming and kicks the head with all her might, sending it flying through the air. It hits the wall with a dense thud, as the jaws open for the last time.

"Fuck that." She says, huffing.

Kevin grabs her hand and leads her into the room.

"You're a little fireball." He smiles, picking up bullets and first aid.

"I hate those fuckers, I want to leave."

Kevin walks up to her and pulls her close into a hug.

"I'm workin on it sweets."

She looks up at him.

"You know when you look at me, my life stops, and nothing else matters. You beautiful eyes take away any pain or sadness I have."

She smiles and gives him a soft kiss.

"And when you kiss me…"

She smiles, waiting for something sweet, like she usually got from Kevin.

"I get hot in the pants." He smirks.

"You sicko!" she laughs.

Suddenly she notices something shiny lying on the table.

"Kevin, the key!" she points.

He turns around and sure enough, the key to the forklift is laying there on the table, shining under the light. Rae walks up, picks the small key up and puts it in her pocket. She turns and looks at Kevin.

_Beautiful. _He thinks to himself, biting his bottom lip.

"Ok lets get out of here before you get any ideas." She smirks.

"Ohh I already have plenty, but this isn't the time or place."

"That's right you little perv." She laughs.

He walks up to the door and opens it slightly. There are three zombies sitting outside of the door, staring blankly. Kevin shuts the door, holding it closed. He looks at Rae.

"Get your gun out, they are outside the door."

She pulls her gun out, and grips it tightly.

"And when we get out of this damn city, you better look out, there's nothing that gets me hotter than seeing you handle that gun."

"I've been handling one all night." She says raising one eyebrow.

"Exactly my point."

"All right handsome open that door."

He kicks the door open and begins firing, hitting each one of them in between their sunken eyes. Rae walks up to him. She grabs his chin and begins kissing him, biting his bottom lip hungrily.

"You are such a showoff." She grins.

He leans forward to kiss her again but she only turns around and begins walking down the hall. He runs up to her, and laughs.

"Ooooo you're going to get it."

She looks at him and smirks.

"Oh you think so." She laughs.

They approach Mark who by now, had a collection of bodies on the floor.

"Well done Marcus." Kevin smiles.

Alyssa walks up to them.

"What the hell took you two so long, is the little one scared?"

Rae laughs, lighting up another cigarette. She blows the smoke out in Alyssa's face.

"Hey missy, one thing I'm not afraid of is knocking your ass down, do you want to go?"

Alyssa glares at Rae.

"That's what I thought."

Rae walks up to the fork lift and turns the key. It starts up, loudly grumbling, as Rae raises the lever. The machine lifts the box up in between the piles, so that they can cross. Rae walks back to the group.

"All right, lets go."

Kevin smiles.

"Hey Rae, I hate to say this but, you and Alyssa are going to have to go through there by yourselves. There is no way that me and Mark or George are going to fit in there. And I don't think that Bob is going to want to squeeze through there either."

Bob raises his hand slightly.

"No thanks."

Rae looks at Alyssa, smirking.

"Ok blondy, let's go."

Kevin looks at Rae, smirking. There was no way he believed that the two would make it with out a single argument.

"Rae, be nice. Watch out for zombies in the other room, look before you burst through that hole. But most of all, be nice." He points to her.

"Ok Darling, but I only have two hands."

"Well try your best." He chuckles.

She and Alyssa run up to the ladder and begin climbing up. Kevin watches Rae's little body crawl, military style across the crates in admiration.

As soon as they reach the air duct, Rae peaks her head out, making sure the coast is clear.

"So your sleepin' with Officer Ryman, huh."

Rae sees a cement staircase and a cold draft coming from the upstairs. She squeezes though after making sure there is no zombie in the other room. She stands up, brushing the dust off her skirt. Just as Alyssa's hand reaches out from the hole, Rae can hear her talking to herself.

"Fuckin' skank."

Rae smiles and backs up, stepping on Alyssa's fingers with her boots. As soon as she hears Alyssa scream, she slowly raises her foot off. Alyssa squeezes through the small hole, and gets up quickly.

"Woops." Rae smirks.

Alyssa shoves Rae down the stairs, but Rae grabs her coat, taking her with. They tumble down the stairs hitting each other.

Cindy and the boys can hear the two girls scuffling behind the shutter. Kevin runs up to the shutter when suddenly a body hits the shutter with a huge SMACK!!! Kevin looks at Mark when he hears Alyssa scream "OUCH!"

"She'll kill her!" he says with wide eyes.

Rae picks Alyssa back up and shoves her against the wall, opening the shutter.

"I'll fuckin' kill you."

Kevin runs into the doorway, grabs Rae, and takes the knife from her hand.

"I told you to be nice."

"Fuck that."

"Hey Kevin put a leash on your crackhead." Alyssa says, wiping her bloody mouth.

"Hey Alyssa, getting your ass kicked wasn't enough? Shut up or I'll let her go."

"Do it honey, let me go, I'll shut her up."

Suddenly Mark runs up to them.

"Knock it off you two. Alyssa, just keep your words to yourself, nobody wants to hear them, that's been established. And Rae, cool your temper, she's not worth it."

Rae nods and grabs for her pack of smokes. They make their way up the staircase and walk up to a steel door. Rae turns around and grabs another key off of the desk labeled "Storage Room". Kevin looks back into the crowd.

"Ok here's the roof, be careful, and STAY CLOSE."


	7. Chapter 7

Kevin kicks the door open, sending it flying open. He loved to do that. They all run into the cold night air filled with screams and moans from the street below, their feet pounding on the rooftop heavily. Bob was falling behind, way behind. Just as they lose sight of the others he collapses, sitting against the wall. Mark crouches down next to him, fearing the worst.

"I can't move anymore, I know me."

He begins to breathe heavily, as a trickle of blood runs from his nose.

"Please let me die, before I become somebody else's burden."

Just as he raises his handgun to his own head, Mark's eyes widen and he smacks Bob's gun down.

"Bob no!"

Bob wheezes for air.

"You don't understand, I feel the hunger."

Rae unlocks the storage room as Kevin expertly shoots off the rest of the crows. Suddenly Rae turns around and approaches Kevin with a strange look on her face.

"Hey Kevin, where's Bob and Mark?"

Suddenly a gunshot piercing the air causes everybody to jump. Kevin puts his arm around Rae's hip.

"That didn't sound good." Kevin says, having an idea of what just happened.

They can hear Mark yelling "BOB!" in the distance. Kevin grabs Rae's hand tight.

"Come on Rae, let's go make sure Mark is all right, you all wait here."

They walk around the corner seeing Mark crying, and the gun in Bob's hand. Kevin turns away.

Suicides were something Kevin had dealt with many times on the job. He hated receiving suicide calls more than anything and when he got them he would spend many hours afterwards at the bar. The memories of his own father taking his life when Kevin was only nine-years-old made those kinds of calls unbearable. It was almost impossible for him to maintain his composure while talking to the parents or family members of the subject. Those kinds of calls made Kevin almost regret going into the field of law enforcement.

Rae looks up at him. His eyes are closed tightly. She puts her hand on his stubbly cheek.

"Kevin, are you…" she whispers.

"Mark when you're ready we'll be right around the corner."

He shakily squeezes Rae's hand and turns around. They walk back to where the others are standing. George is trying to break open the chain-link fence leading to the next rooftop.

"Kevin, are you ok?" Cindy asks, noticing how Kevin had that familiar look on his face.

He and Rae walk into the storage room.

"Kevin what's going on? Come here."

He picks Rae up and sets her on a wooden crate wrapping his arms around her. She looks into his sincere, steel-blue eyes.

"It's a long story sweetie, I'll tell you some other time."

"Kevin, hold me."

He hugs her tightly almost covering her whole body with his muscular arms, nuzzling his face into the side of her neck. She wraps her legs around his waist.

"You're quivering." She says, kissing his forehead.

He looks at her and kisses her sweetly.

"I love you Rae, let's get out of here and start a life together."

Rae smiles and laughs slightly, holding back a tear.

"That sounds wonderful. I love you so much."

After hugging her for a little while more, he helps her down off the crate. By the time they go outside, Mark has once again joined them.

"Ok you guys are you ready to go?"

They all kind of nod, and get their weapons out as the screams and moans become noticed again in the streets below. Kevin looks at Mark and mouths "I'm sorry". Mark acknowledges him with a slow tired nod as he reaches for his gun.

Mark was a veteran, and had probably lost many friends in the war. For him, this was no different than the war, and he was putting up the same wall that he had spent so many years trying to tear down.

George helps Cindy up onto the catwalk as the rest of them follow. Kevin pushes Rae up as he and her are the last ones to go.

"Get that little butt up there."

Just as they all are about to reach the next roof, they hear a voice down below that is very familiar to Kevin.

"Everybody shut up!" Kevin yells as he tries to listen to the voice of a fellow officer on loudspeaker.

As soon as he sees the cherry lights down below, he grabs Rae's wrist and pushes his way up to the front of the line.

"Watch it!" screams Alyssa as her cosmetics spill from one of her pockets.

"Shut up!" Rae snaps back, bumping into her again.

Kevin looks down onto the street.

"Ok people lets get down there as quickly as we can, we don't have much time."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 7. Sorry for the long wait! Please R&R. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sorry for the long wait, I'm going to get my petootsie going on this fic. Please review, I appreciate!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They all take off running toward the other roof. As soon as Rae sees the other roof that they have to jump across to, her feet lock up. Everybody else jumps across cautiously. George catches Cindy's bad arm by accident when she almost falls. She screams in agony as he pulls her up. Mark himself has a hard time jumping across, but eventually pulls himself up. Rae looks at Kevin with a look of pure terror.

"No way no way no way am I jumping, Kevin please don't make me jump, there's got to be a ladder Kevin, SERIOUSLY."

"Rae! You have to jump come on!" Kevin tries to coerce her frantically.

"I don't want to Kevin I'm terrified of heights, especially eight-story heights."

Kevin signals for George to go to the ledge, scoops up Rae, and throws her, launching her screaming body about eight feet across to the other side. She hits George, who catches her and flies backwards onto the pavement. She gets up, still screaming.

"AHHHH GAAAAHHHHD DAMMIT!" She screams.

Kevin covers his mouth, trying not to laugh, realizing he didn't know his own strength.

_I should be in the Olympics. _He thinks to himself.

"Sorry George, didn't mean to knock you down."

"No harm done." He laughs, brushing himself off.

He leaps onto the other side with ease as Rae runs up to him, freaking out. Mark helps Alyssa to the other side as she too almost falls. He pulls her up with without a problem.

"What's with you women, we ask you to jump five feet and you look at us like were nuts! I mean Rae here has jumped 6'2'' many times without hesitation." He laughs.

Rae smacks him.

"Not funny."

"Ouuuuch" he says rubbing his cheek.

He grabs Rae's waist and spins her around. The others find ammo and herbs to prep for the zombies waiting in the rooms below. They thought Kevin was a little cocky for his own good.

"Why I oughta…"

She glares up at him.

"Don't be mad at me." He smirks.

She glares up at him.

"Come on now."

She slowly turns around grabbing his hand as they both walk up to the door.

"You know Kevin, I would love to see you jump TWO feet in high heels." Cindy scolds.

She was quite used to Kevin's "sense of humor". She could dish it out as soon as he gave it.

"Haha that would be pretty funny wouldn't it." He laughs, reloading his gun.

"Not to mention that night at J's when you tried on my stil-…"

"Hahahahahahahahhahaha, not another word Cindy, they didn't exactly fit past my toes. Besides, I told you not to tell anybody." Kevin laughs.

Mark rolls his eyes.

"Can we get moving please?"

Kevin looks at Mark still smirking.

"I'm sorry Mark you're right."

George smiles at Kevin. The thought of Kevin in trying to squeeze stilettos onto his feet was pretty funny.

"Ok you guys lets go."

Kevin kicks the door open once again, and rushes to the elevator, with Rae close by. He quickly pushes the buttons to call the elevator.

"Everybody back up."

As the elevator approaches they can hear the familiar moaning of the undead. Kevin can feel his muscles begging to tense as if the moaning was some kind of alarm to his body. He braces his feet, ready to do a pot shot, as if he had been shooting zombies as a profession for years and years. Being a cop was much different than this, you didn't just shoot people. It was a well thought out decision. This was too easy for Kevin. This was a riot where you killed every enemy you saw without a second thought or hesitation. In a sick way, it was like target practice.

As soon as the elevator door opens, Kevin fires three shots, dropping three bodies, one bullet hole between three sets of eyes. And ending it before it could start, Kevin shoves his smoking gun into its holster. He looks back at everybody with a typical, cocky, Kevin Ryman smirk.

"Shall we?" He smiles.

Rae shakes her head at him and walks past with one eyebrow up and a slight smirk on her face, as everybody follows her into the old elevator.

When they reach the main floor and eliminate the zombies, they all rush to the door, making their way onto the street. Kevin runs up to his coworker, holding onto Rae's hand tightly. There are zombies coming from the end of the street, lots of zombies.

"Raymond!"

Raymond looks at Kevin with wide eyes, as he grips the huge shotgun in his hands.

"I'm surprised you're still alive."

"Puh.." Kevin says, looking at him.

"_I'm surprised you're still alive", D-bag, _he thinks to himself, reloading his .45 automatic.

"Quick, push the squads up there to form a barricade. I've got your back." He points.

"As you wish."

Kevin and Rae run up to the vacant squad and push it up next to the other as shotgun bullets wiz by them, killing off only a few of the zombies approaching. As the zombies reach the barricade they moan and pound on the metal, smelling fresh meat. Rae walks up to the squad car smiling.

"Not today boys." She laughs, as the zombies begin reaching for her, vomiting and chomping their jaws.

"Appetizing isn't she?" Kevin says, as he mimics biting Rae's neck.

He sweeps Rae off her feet.

"Mmmmm, all mine." He laughs as he turns around and walks back up to the others.

Raymond is attempting to open the door by shooting it with the shotgun. Kevin smiles and gently puts Rae down.

"Let me show this guy how it's done."

Kevin struts up to the door.

"Stand back people."

Kevin backs up and charges at the door, hitting it with a shoulder tackle that he learned back in high-school on the football team. The wood shatters and the door flies open as the chain rattles and falls to the cement. Kevin goes flying out into the next passageway. As soon as he gains his footing he brushes himself off.

_Haven't done that in years._

Suddenly he notices movement behind everybody else. His eyes widen and he charges, Mach-90, back to Rae as a huge flock of about 30 zombies approach the back of the group.

"LOOK OUT!" Kevin screams as he grabs Rae's arm, jerking her little body forward.

Everybody screams and takes off running. Raymond points to a huge gasoline truck.

"Kevin!" he screams as his body is thrown to the ground by the hungry cannibals.

In a matter of seconds he is dead as one of the zombies had bitten through his spinal cord and jugular vein. Kevin runs up to his body kicking zombies out of the way, and grabs the lighter laying on the ground.

"KEVINNN!" Rae screams.

He runs back up to the truck, his bangs gleaming with sweat.

"EVERYBODY MOVE!" He screams as he tears off the valve.

Rae backs up with her arms out, herding everybody to the edge of the canal. Kevin backs up as well as he throws the lighter onto the puddle of gasoline, causing a huge wall of fire that devours the zombies. The bloodthirsty monsters slowly sink to the ground as they are burnt to a crisp.

"Take that you ugly fucks" He says as he says returning to Rae.

"OH SHIT!" Mark screams pointing to the truck which had begun to engulf in flames.

And as if in slow motion, Kevin watches George grab Cindy and plunge into the canal, with Mark not too far behind him. Kevin instantly grabs Rae and leaps off the edge as the explosion launches them through the searing air.

It all happens so fast that to Kevin's horror, he loses grip of Rae, as his body flips over and over, finally hitting the water. His mouth fills with water as he fights to get to the surface to find Rae. He surfaces gasping and choking, fighting the current dreading the worst.

"RAE!" He screams.

_Come on sweetie, come on Rae where are you? God if I lose her……_

"RAE!" He yells again, his voice trembling.

The canal is still lit up by the flames overhead, as pieces of debris fall into the water. The only noise to be heard is the rushing water and the flames crackling above him.

"RAE!!!"

Suddenly he sees a small hand splash by the bars, slowly struggling to reach the surface. Kevin desperately swims over to her, swimming with all his might, fearing the worst. He reaches the small body and with all his force he lifts her head to the surface. The current had pinned Rae under the surface, and her lungs were filled with water. Without hesitation he swims her over to the tunnel, his big arm treading water powerfully.

_Hang in there Rae…_

He throws her limp little body onto the dirty cement as the rats watch hungrily.

"Rae.."

When he lifts himself up, he sees the blank look on Rae's face and begins to panic. He immediately throws her over his shoulder, patting her back, trying to get the water out of her lungs.

_Please don't leave me…_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

End of chapter, I'll post more very soon. Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Please R&R!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He puts Rae back on the cement, and just as he is about to perform CPR, not wasting a minute, an explosion of water comes from Rae's mouth as she gags and coughs, until the water runs out.

"Kevin…."

Kevin pats her back as she turns around, throwing up into the water. She begins to cry, as Kevin holds her trembling body.

_Thank the good Lord..._

"Kevin…" Rae coughs.

"Rae, my sweetheart…" Kevin says, squeezing her.

She is soaking wet and cold.

"Kevin I thought I was going to…" she says weakly.

"Shhhhhh…" Kevin whispers, nuzzling his nose in her soaking wet hair, as a tear wells up in his eye.

They sit for a moment until Rae gains some strength. He would never let go of her hand again. The thought him losing the one and only thing he had left in his life was the most terrifying thing he could ever imagine. The thought made him sick to the stomach. She is still trembling cold and a little shaken up.

"Kevin I'm so cold"

"Can you walk?"

He helps her to her feet.

"Come on Rae, let's get out of this city"

He looks at her for a moment more, wiping the water off her face, running his hands through her hair as she looks up at him with her big, green, tired eyes.

"Rae I love you so much, I promise I will never let go of you again. I will not take my eyes off of you. When we get out of here Rae, I am going to buy you a house and give you everything you could ever want. I love you more than anything. I didn't mean to let go of your hand, I'm so sorry sweetheart." He says, stroking her hair.

"Don't be sorry Kevin, I love you. It wasn't your fault."

He picks her up and pins her up against the wall, holding her tightly, kissing her passionately and pressing his waist hard against her. She wraps her legs around him tightly. And after a prolonged make out session, they separate for breath.

"And I'm going to take up that offer." She laughs shakily.

"Good. You won't be disappointed. I love you."

"And I love you Kevin Ryman." She says, kissing him once more

He reluctantly puts her down, and grabs her cold little hand.

"Where's everybody else?"

Kevin turns around and looks toward the canal.

"They must have jumped to the other side. I'm sure we'll meet up with them again." He says

"I hope they are OK."

Kevin puts his arm around her as they make their way through the tunnel. There are many rats, some of them feasting on a less fortunate member of their own clan. Rae crinkles her nose at the sight of it.

"That's disgusting."

"I wonder if they have the virus too, look at their eyes." Kevin points.

The rat's eyes are glowing red as they sniff their way along the sides of the tunnel, stopping momentarily to lick puddles of slime from the cement. A small skinny rat comes along limping with one leg, trying to catch up to the others.

"Awww" Rae says, pointing.

Kevin notices the small rat too as they stop for a moment to watch it.

"I used to have a pet rat named Ickis. He was twice the size of these guys." She smiles.

Suddenly the other rats notice the small one trying to keep up. In an instant they flock over to it and begin biting it. It tries to wriggle free, squeaking very loudly. Rae covers her mouth as a large rat comes over and grabs the struggling rat by the face, biting down with a crunch, as the others begin to feast, tearing the animal to pieces in seconds. When it is over, the rats continue down the path with wet, red faces.

"Oh my God." Rae says, shaking her head as they continue down the tunnel.

"Great, zombie rats, whatever will they think of next." Kevin says, letting out a gruff laugh.

"You know it's sad that I have more pity for a rodent than I do most people."

The reach a large ladder and leads to the street above. Kevin goes up first to make sure its safe, and then pulls Rae up with a big, muscular arm. They discover that they are in front of the Apple Inn. There are no zombies, just the moans beyond the crashed cars and debris. Rae pulls her soggy cigarettes out from her pocket.

"Just my luck." She says, throwing them on the ground.

They continue to walk on the cluttered streets, hand in hand.

"Geeze its dead out here, no pun intended" She says, beginning to shiver as a slight breeze picks up.

"We need to get you out of those clothes."

She nods and looks up at him. He has that dirty smirk that he often got on his face.

"Is that all you think about?" She says, smacking his plump chest with the back of her hand.

Kevin thinks to himself for a moment.

"Ummm no?"

She smiles and looks up at him.

"Your right I am pretty wet, aren't I"

"Mmm hmm." He says looking the fabric clinging to her body, biting his bottom lip.

"See that is all you think about!" she points at him, laughing.

"And I'm about to throw you in the back seat of that car and warm you up myself."

"Hmm just like in the squad garage?"

"Ohhhohoh my God, that was terrible, let's do it again."

She laughs and looks up at him, batting those big beautiful eyes.

"Keep your pants on stud muffin."

"Hahaa. It hasn't been easy babe."

They both laugh and continue down the street. Before they know it, they reach a crowd of survivors, most of them not doing so well, and another fellow officer who was rounding up people in swat vans.

"Dorian!" Kevin shouts.

They run up to Dorian, a blond fellow who was beginning to bald. Rae had only remembered him vaguely.

"Kevin!"

"Hey, did you see a big security guard, or a blond woman wearing stripes?"

"Or maybe a dizzy bitch wearing a red suit?" Rae chimes in.

Dorian looks at the two.

"Hey aren't you the secretary at the R.P.D.? What are you two doing together?"

Kevin looks at Rae.

"Ummm.."

Suddenly George comes running up to them. He is looking very tired and is soaking wet.

"Kevin, Cindy died, I tried to save her, but she was just too weak." He says huffing.

"What? How did it happen, George?"

George sits on the bumper of one of the vans, regaining his strength.

"When we got out of the water, she went into convulsions. They wouldn't stop no matter what I did. It was violent. She passed shortly after."

Kevin puts his head down. Cindy was one of his only friends. She was one of the sweetest women he had ever known. In the past, when nobody understood Kevin, she did. She was always there to talk to him. Kevin takes a deep, deep breath. Rae squeezes his hand.

"I'm sorry Kevin, I did everything I could. I know you two were close. She was so beautiful." George says with is eyes completely full of tears.

Kevin walks up to George and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"George, I think it was just too late.

George nods his head and looks at Kevin in the eyes. Kevin could tell that George was a genuine person. He knew he would have been the one for Cindy.

Dorian approaches them again.

"Well if you guys want to get out of here you better hop in the van."

Kevin nods and takes Rae's hand again. Dorian looks at them for a moment and turns around shaking his head. Kevin winks at Rae.

"Coming with George?"

George rises to his feet, wiping a tear from his cheek. He felt as if he failed. As a doctor, he was very hard on himself whenever he couldn't help somebody. He brushes himself off, and joins Rae and Kevin in the back of the van with a look of sorrow and exhaustion.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Please Review! I really appreciate it!


End file.
